The Rose Door Index(EMTD Book 1)
Disclaimer No copyright infringement intended. I do not own any part of the Percy Jackson and the Olympians series, nor do I own any part of the Heroes of Olympus series. This is an entirely a work of fiction, not written for profit. The characters that are not in the original Percy Jackson series are mine, however. Prologue: A New Era & A New Epic The Tuatha Dé Danann have not been heard from in centuries. After Christianity spread to Ireland, their last hold upon the Earth, they vanished; retreated underground, into the Otherworld, where they remained dormant, no longer messing with human affairs. Atleast, that's what they wanted the rest of the world to think. The gods of the Celtics still bore children, and as humans began to recall the legends and the lore of the Druids, they gained power, and it seemed the Tuatha Dé Danann could pull of a comeback. However, everything fell to pieces when the Sword of Light, a sacred relic of the long dead Nuada, was stolen from it's resting place in the Findias. A fellow God-King, The Dadga, is blamed, and while the gods are unable to enter the sacred halls where the Sword was kept, their children could. His unclaimed son, Eoghan, is blamed and his world gets turned on it's head when demons and gods turn their gaze upon him. Only thirteen years old, it's up to him and his new allies to stop a war among the gods. Characters, Places and Items ''People Eoghan Merlyn Eoghan is better known as Owen. He is a thirteen year old ginger who attends Fairchild Prep for The Gifted Yet Troubled in Maine, USA. His one and only friend in school, and by 'in school' I mean 'in life,' is Fredrick Valentine. He is a bit rowdy and playful, but can be serious and level headed, only when he needs to be. 'Frederick Valentine' Frederick Valentine is a colorful, flamboyant, and flirtatious, yet shy, homosexual 12 year old. In truth, he's a (SPOILER) 120 year old Fairy, a Gancanagh/Fear Dearg mix with some human in him. He is somewhat of a contradiction, being shy and antisocial, but with those he's comfurtable with, he's a loud and very sexual flirt. He seems rather attached to Owen and helps him understand this new world he's in. He is comparable to both Grover Underwood and Leo Valdez. Adelaide Beauchamp Alice Beauchamp is both a scholar and a warrior. As the first person Owen sees on the Fort of Shadows, he was somewhat infatuated with her. She is a daughter of the war god Camulus, and as such, is a deadly opponent. Headstrong, agressive and wise, she's the camp's Clarisse Le Rue and Annabeth Chase. Places 'Fairchild Prepatory School for the Gifted Yet Troubled' Fairchild Prep is a school located outside of Portland, Maine. Owen Merlyn and Frederick Valentine attended here. Ms. Callaghan is a literary teacher here and is one of Owen's favorite teachers. Dun Scaith Dun Scaith, or the Fort of Shadows, is a Celtic Demigod Camp located off the coast of Maine. It has been called many things, but campers tend to call it The Island. It is rather large, possessing numberous lakes and it's own mountain. Objects 'The Sword of Light''' Chloidhimh de Solas means "Sword of Light," it is a relic of the god-king Nuada and is a powerful relic of the Tuatha De Danann. Also called the Claiomh Solais. This Hallow is one of the Four Jewels of the Tuatha. Chapters Chapter One: Touching The Exibits Category:Eoghan Merlyn and the Tuatha Dé Danann Category:Bloody Pawprints Category:The Rose Door